Can't you see that?
by Sophie1992
Summary: Kate feels bad about following Jack and thinks she has ruined their relationship. She talks to Jack and they get back together. JATE. Skater23 I hope this Sawyer character is alright with you.
1. Can't you see that?

Kate was sitting on the edge of the beach looking out at sea thinking about her relationship. How she seemed to have ruined it when she kissed him. She shouldn't have run. She shouldn't have followed him. She shouldn't have put her life at risk. Jack shouldn't have been made to make the decision on whether she lives or dies. Kate knew that but she hated being told what to do but with Jack she hated going against him. Kate had ruined their friendship forever.

Kate didn't even notice Sun sit next to her. "Kate why don't you go talk to him?"Sun asked.

"I can't. He won't talk to me. He hates me,"Kate replied not looking at Sun.

"I'll get him to talk to you,"Sun announced walking away towards Jack who was standing on the edge of the jungle. Fifteen minutes later Jack sat down next to Kate. "So Kate how about we sort all this out?"Jack asked.  
"What's the point? You hate me. You don't want anything to do with me,"Kate replied.

"I don't hate you. What I hate is that you had a gun pointed at your head. I'd like to start a relationship with you,"Jack announced.

"But why? I'm a fugitive. You shouldn't have been made to make a decision like that,"Kate replied.

"I love you, I wouldn't have let them shoot you. Of course I wouldn't have. Have anything I've done or said since we crashed here shown that?"Jack asked.

"You made the wrong decision. You should have let them shoot me. I'm a criminal. If we ever get off this island I'm going straight to jail. I'll never see you again,"Kate announced.

"You would've have seen me again I would have got you out,"Jack replied.

"You should have let them shoot me. I shouldn't have survived the crash,"Kate cried.

"Don't you ever say that again. Do you really think I would've let you get killed. I'm glad you survived. Kate don't you ever say that again!"Jack shouted turning Kate's shoulders towards him. Kate leaned into Jack's shoulder and rested her head on his chest. She burst out crying seconds later.

Kate leaned back a few minutes later. "I'm sorry,"Kate apologised.

"Don't be, it's alright,"Jack replied leaning in and giving Kate a romantic kiss. Kate pulled back when she needed to breath. "I love you too,"Kate replied resting her head on Jack's chest. Sawyer walked up to them. "Kate?"Sawyer asked.

"Not a chance,"Kate replied knowing what Sawyer was asking her.

"But?"Sawyer protested.

"Don't even think about it,"Kate replied. Jack frowned wandering what they were talking about. Sawyer walked off. Jack looked at Kate confused. "He keeps asking me to kiss him. Apparently Shannons' ill and he has the medicine for her. But don't worry she's alright I spoke to her a couple of hours ago,"Kate explained.

"Alright, uh its time for our shift at the hatch,"Jack announced standing up and then helping Kate up. Jack and Kate walked towards the jungle. But they didn't make it to the hatch.


	2. Where are they?

**Chapter 2**

**Where are they?**

A week later Jack and Kate were still missing.The rest of the survivors were starting to get worried.Charlie was walking towards Sawyers tent. "Sawyer have you seen Jack and Kate at all this week?"Charlie asked.

"No why?"Sawyer asked.

"Well on Monday they had hatch duty but they didn't show up and they havn't been seen all week,"Charlie explained.

"So you think they've been taken?"Sawyer asked.

"Perhaps it's time we give The Others another visit,"Charlie announced.

Claire and Sun were in Suns' garden. Hurley was looking after Aaron."So do you think Kate's alright?"Sun asked worried.

"Yeah, she's with Jack. He won't let anything happen to her,"Claire replied smiling. Everyone on the island knew that Jack and Kate loved each other. They knew Jack would keep Kate safe because he was always asking if she was alright and made sure she ate and sleep properly. Kate's close friends on the island also knew that they had drifted apart but they didn't know why.

Sawyer was walking around the beach like a lost sheep. He wasn't that bothered about Jack obviously but Kate. How could anyone want to take her.He had to get her back before she gets too close to Jack. Perhaps he can get her back soon enough to tell her that he loves her before she starts a relationship with Jack.


	3. Where is she?

Chapter 3

Where is she?

Jack was sitting on the floor in this empty white room. The people who had kidnapped them had taken Kate somewhere else. Jack hated the people who had taken them and taken Kate away from him. If they hurt her in anyway he would kill them.

About an hour later a man in a white robe walked in. Jack walked up to him and pushed the man to the wall. "Where is she?Where have you taken her? If you hurt her I swear your life won't be worth living!"Jack yelled.

"Relax you'll have her back in a while. Now Jack I've got to ask you a few questions," The man explained.

"Who are you? What kind of questions?"Jack asked loosening his grip.

"Well do you love Kate?As you obviously care a lot about her," The Man asked.

"That's none of your business, I just want her back,"Jack replied.

"And you will. Do you know her blood type?"The man asked.

"Same as mine O negative. Why do you want to know her blood type?"Jack asked. The man smirked and walked out of the room.

About five hours later Jack was reunited with Kate. As soon as Kate walked in to the room she ran up to Jack and leapt into his arms. Both of them were really happy that they were together again.


	4. Planning Plan A

**Chapter 4**

**Planning Plan A**

Sawyer had asked Charlie,Eko,Ana,Hurley,Micheal,Jin and Sayid to sort out a plan to get Jack and Kate back. "So we need to figure out a plan to get Doctor Giggles and Freckles back,"Sawyer announced.Charlie burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"Sawyer asked angrily.

"You been taking tips from Jack Sawyer?"Charlie asked which made everyone except Sawyer laugh.

"I just want to get Freckles back. Jack too,"Sawyer replied angrily.

"Sawyer do you think Kate will choose you over Jack?"Hurley asked.

"I'm not arguing over this,Jack and Kate are missing if we want them to live we better make a plan to get them back!"Sawyer shouted.

A couple of hours later they had a plan. They were leaving tomorrow. They knew The Others had taken them. They still hadn't figured out what they were going to do when they got there but they knew that they were defiantely getting Jack and Kate back alive.


End file.
